High School DxD: DooM
by ShardyTechTips
Summary: Doomguy, after 1000 years war, retired fully, on lifetime pension in human world,living normal life,only to be called when its necessary needed to help maintain the peace. After Khaos Brigade's assault on Kouh Academy and then the Rating Game assault, went back from retirement to save his son, Issei. Resurected yet again, DooM Slayer roams the world, carefully selecting its targets


p style="text-align: left;"Note from author here: Work is clearly non canon as its ment to display impressive feats of the all-beloved DooMGuy. This time, as Issei's daddy and a "Queen" Piece to Venelana Gremory, as reward for saving her life with his bare body and receiving the rare blessing of being protected by the Slayer himself.. br /br /br /==============================================================================================/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Issei was quite lucky so far. Being saved up and ressurected by Rias, as their relation developed into something more, Issei was still quite a pervert. His father was too, but Issei did not knew that his dad had a dark past. br /br /Jokuro Hyodo was a man of many feats, who fought – to many people's ignorance – in 1000 years war. He sided with heaven, after he got betrayed by his previous Employee – Satan Luficer. Back then, the hell was not a nice place like now. It is literal hell. Slayer was killing for Michael now. As Dark Angel mercenary. Why that? Because his wings turned black when he joined the ranks and became Michael's ace. And he exceeded at every level so much that direct frontline got bored for Jokuro. He went on cover ops since he knew hell. In his wake, he slaughter them all in major chokepoints, almost guaranteeing the win of the war when Azazel came in and started messing around. Damn. It was something nobody expected. With his crew, he brought madness to the battlefield so big that it lasted 1000 years, and that included mad fight of Albion and Ddraig. Satan, Jahve and Azazel, had to perform a special spell with help of Jokuro, to contain the dragons into special containers known as Sacred Gear. If he didnt had Infinite Creation – a sacred gear – already. After, his power started to slowly seal themselves off. To the point where he could not use his angelic wings – even if they were ones of dark angel. Three sides decided that upon time, his powers will be restored in rare cicumstance like a crisis situation but he will be allowed to use teleportation magic for transit to hell, heaven, earth and beyond to allow him visit them and /br /Eventually Jokuro forged his new identity, thanks to his comrades of war's help. They provided him with enough money to buy property in Japan, where he wanted to live. Slayer settled down, and found a loving, caring wife. When their son born healthy, they were both pleased. Happy that they had a son but for Jokuro, most important was the fact that he have a hier of the DooM Slayer title.. He will train him in time. This was his thought until he was saved by Rias..br /br /At one Times, he even played along her magic tricks at the dinner. When his wife fell for it with ease, he had to play dumb. Now he knew what happend. After some time, and the crysis, that Sirzech requested Jokuro's aid, he had to protect Venelana – his mother. To Venelana's suprise, he did it fairly well, when he exposed to her his secret. He is the devil's boogieman, the DooM Slayer. When she heard that, she put her chess piece in ready.. And Queen was a worthy piece. Worthy of one who once was a foe and now is a friend.. When he blocked Venelana from a holy spear himself, she resurected him, only to make his powers /br /Argent Energy bursted out of him like crazy, in waves.. Even Rias felt it. And seems that Slayer was helping her family. Good news for that. Slayer let his wings exposed. 12 wings total were presented to the terrirst demon from the Brigade, as he started to use his sacred gear.. Infinite Creation. His hands presented smartbands.. Sort of, and then he mentioned the word, when he sensed Rias coming in..br /br /-Balance Breaker….br /br /Said two menacing words as his praetor armor /br /-Balance Breaker.. Infinite Creation Praetor Armor. My job is to protect the lady over here.. I ove her a favor for making me alive yet again… Time.. to die…br /br /He said with a dark, bass voice as he flew 2 meters above the scared demon who dared to lay a hand at his son's girlfriend's mother. Suddently, 100 spears appeared in the air, as the fallen archangel in legendary suit decided to throw them all at once at the rebel. He quickly vanished.. When Rias presented herself in the room, she was scared to impossible levels.. DooM Slayer.. Protecting her mother.. What the fuck is going on here – this was the first thought that was asked by her..br /br /-Do not worry, Lady Gremory.. – Said with a dark, fammiliar voice from the tales as he explained things – I had been requested to come back from retirement.. I am your Mother's servant. /br /Explained details of it, with hiding the part of who he really is under the mask, to ensure she will not get scared. He wants his son married after all.. When everything was safe, and Rias handled the issue of Ragin Issei, Hyodou excused her and requested permission to get back to his home. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe disbanded his armor and hided his wings. He is now just calm, soft old man.. Unexpected from the one who slaughtered in millions.. Smiled and vanished, using teleportation magic. This day is about to change everything./p


End file.
